Hell of a High School: A Bunch of Royal Pain
by SilverNorthStar
Summary: Welcome to Sapphire High. Hinamori Amu and her best friend Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto is transferring to Japan's most elite high school Sapphire High. The two of them met Sapphire High's biggest playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who has his eyes on Amu. When Lulu finds his own Prince Charming, their time in Sapphire High became HELL. Or you can say, a royal pain.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**HELL OF A HIGH SCHOOL**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

Luna: Hola! I know, a new story right? Actually, this story is my bestie, Jessica,'s idea. She is a 1000+% Amuto shipper, and she always beg me to write one. So I told her that I'll only post it if she wrote it by herself with me helping. And... IT'S DONE!

Jessica: Yeah, right. *sassily rolls eyes* It was me who wrote the whole chapter one!

Luna: Stop it.

Jessica: Stop what?

Luna: Your sassiness. It's really getting on my nerves.

Jessica: *sighs* Okay. Luna doesn't own anything.

Luna: Enjoy... R&R, someone? Oh, and 1 more thing. I DO HELP JESSICA TO WRITE CHAPTER ONE!

ShugoChara characters: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Luna & Jessica: *opens curtains* Enjoy, readers! *smiley face*

_**Chapter One**_**  
****The Transfer Girl From Paris  
**

It was a slightly 'normal' day at Sapphire High. Yeah, by normal I mean crazy. The students chattering, babbling, and gossiping about other students. By 'the students' I meant the FEMALE students. The male? Oh, same old same old, they're playing GTA V.

Anyways!

Starting today, things are about to change drastically at this high school.

"IKUTO-SENPAIIIIIIII~!" screamed the females (yep, it's normal.)

"Hey, ladies." A _**hot **_(for him) boy wearing all black clothes smirk, yeah, smirk, and groped one of the girl's butt. (it's also normal.)

The girl instantly fainted. (still normal..)

Then, a totally awesome eye catching Lamborghini Veneno entered the elite high school parking area and stopped. The machines were turned off. For once, everyone there (including that boy) stopped what they're doing and stare. Waiting for the sport car's wealthy owner to come out.

A girl, a stylish one, stepped out. Yes, a girl who has a silky bottom-length bubblegum hair wearing white blouse with a black ribbon tied on the neck area, mid-knee-length pink skit, black boots that went just underneath her kneww and sunglasses with diamonds on each side. She also brought a hot pink purse with a big oval diamond on the center. She sassily slammed the car door shut and walked, ignoring the looks she received from both boys and girls.

"Hey, who's your name, pretty one?" the boy who earlier groped a girl's butt asked.

The girl opened her sunglasses. She had big beautiful golden eyes with long eyelashes. "Sorry, but I don't _feel _like socializing, Sapphire High's biggest playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "And also, you're not that handsome." She continued with a bored tone, wore her sunglasses again and brushed past him.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the boy, gaped slightly.

"What. The. Hell?" he whispered embarassed.

"Hey, dude! You just got smacked! OooooOOOOh, BURRNNN!" his friend, Souma Kukai, grinned widely.

"Shut it Kukai. Or else your butt is about to run 100 times around the yard. By yard, I meant the huge yard, oh yeah." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Kukai backed off scared. "Chill!"

Ikuto sighed and followed the girl again.

"Waittasec! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's your name!" Ikuto smirked, stepping in front of her with his arms opened.

The girl scoffed. "Fine, fine, idiot. I'm Hinamori Amu, Paris' number one celebrity. Now get lost." She said calmly and swatted Ikuto's arms hardly, and walked again.

For the second time, Ikuto's mouth was gaping.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" _But at least I knew her name._ Ikuto thought while smirking, _she IS a catch. Paris' number one celebrity, hm? My popularity will rocket high if I got to make her my girlfriend.. _he continued thinking as the bell rang..

**Class**

"Okay students, calm down! Today, we have a transfer student from Paris, France! Please, come in." Nikaidou-sensei said in his bubbly voice, and the girl, Hinamori Amu, stepped in.

Ikuto widened his eyes. _'She's at the same class as me!' _he thought victoriously.

Amu opened her sunglasses and put it in her purse. Then she swept the room with her cold icy eyes and finally spoke. "The name's Hinamori Amu," she sighed, "I'm from Paris International High School. And I'm also Paris' top celebrity, with Angélique Quitterie Xhenemont as my stage name, also my French name."

"I heard that you also brought a friend?" Nikaidou-sensei asked still with his hyper friendly voice.

"Yes, that is true. Lulu, come in, voulez-vous?" **(voulez-vous, according to Google Translate, is 'will you'.)**

Then, the door creaked open and a girl with blonde hair and blue dress came in.

"Angélique, pourquoi voulez-vous étudier ici?" **(according to Mr. Google Translate, it meant 'why do you want to study here?' If I'm wrong please correct me. Anyone who can speak French..?)**

"Lulu, Anglais!" **(Anglais: English)**

Lulu rolled her eyes while everyone stared at them. "It's Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto. NOT pleased to meet you."

"This is my best friend Lulu. She often uses French to speak, so if you don't understand, it's best not to speak to her." Amu said.

"Okay... You can sit... there." Nikaidou said, pointing to two empty chairs beside Ikuto.

"What!? Ce que'l!? You again!" Amu scoffed. "Lulu, take the seat beside that jerk, I'll take the seat beside you."

"OK. " Lulu shrug and took the seat beside Ikuto, while Amu took the seat beside Lulu.

(For those who are confused, it's like this:

At the first, it's

**Ikuto – Empty – Empty  
S – S – S **

S is STUDENT

Then, it became **Ikuto – Lulu – Amu ** with the three students in front of them, too lazy to type it.)

"Oh! It's already breaktime! Okay, you can all eat!" Nikaidou said and left.

In an instance, every student went to Amu and Lulu's table.

"You two are so cool!"  
"We've never saw a real French people!"

Was what the students said.

But Amu and Lulu ignored them and went to the cafetaria, with Ikuto following them.

_**TO BE**_ **CONTINUED**

Luna: Super short.

Jessica: Oh, shut it, imbecile!

Luna: Don't French me, you cretin!

Amu: This is gonna take long... R & R, please! Lulu, cherie, let's go.

Lulu: Uh, we can drop the French...

Amu: K! Lt's go, dude! Race u t the ext? *with american accent*

Lulu: *slaps face* Forget it, let's talk French.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**HELL OF A HIGH SCHOOL**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

Luna: Bonjour! This is Chapter Two!

*Jessica appears*

Luna: Jessica! There you are! I've been searching for you everywhere! Where is my freaking chapter nine of The Princess Undercover, huh!?

Jessica: *smiles nervously* H-Heheh, sorry.. I left it at my... com.. pu.. ter...?

Luna: YOU! *breathes fire* YOU BETTER EMAIL IT TO ME TOMORROW... OR ELSE!

Jessica: OKAY OKAY! I GET IT! You're so damn scary!

Luna: *back to cool normal form* okay, enjoy Chapter Two.

Jessica: My totally fabolous bestie does not own Shugo Chara or the characters.

_**Chapter Two  
**_**The Challenge For The Prince!**

_**Recap**_

**... But Amu and Lulu ignored them and went to the cafetaria, with Ikuto following them.**

_**End Recap**_

Amu stopped and turned. "Okay, why are you following us?" she asked impatiently to Ikuto.

Ikuto was surprised. He is sure that he walks really slowly and quietly. But he brushed off his thoughts. "Who is following you? Don't be so sure! I'm not following you, I'm just going to the cafetaria!" he said with his cool voice, smirking, which made Amu mad.

"Oh, really? Well, excuse me for thinking like that you.. you.. you perverted ugly self-centered devil!" Amu spat out.

"Perverted ugly self-centered devil!? First of all, I am NOT perverted, nor ugly, nor self-centered, nor evil. So you don't have the right to say that!" Ikuto argued, ticked off.

"Says the guy who groped a random girl's butt." Amu rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"W-what!? Just because I groped a random girl's butt doesn't make me a pervert!"

"It does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"It does!"

"It doesn't!"

"It does!"

"It doesn't!"

"It DOES!"

"It DOESN'T!"

Lulu blinked at their arguing. She coughed.

Amu noticed it. "IT DOES!" and with that, she went to the cafetaria again with Lulu following behind, glancing at the boiling Ikuto.

"Hey, Amu, you should really see that guy's face. It could burn the whole Amazon Forest!" Lulu said, laughing.

BUMP!

Lulu and the person she bumped into fell.

"OUCH!"

The person she bumped into instantly shot up and offered his hand to her.

"I... I'm so so sorry, Miss.."

"Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto." Lulu said angrily narrowing her eyes to him until it became slits.

"I'm so sorry!"

Amu sighed. "It's okay. Lulu, you should apologize because it's actually you who bumped to him."

Lulu steamed.

"AM NOT!"

"Fine."

"Once again I'm very sorry." He said.

"It's okay. Who are you anyways?" Amu asked.

"I'm Hotori Tadase, pleased to meet you both!" he smiled.

"Tadase, step away from those monsters!" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Why, Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase asked confused.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?" Amu asked hysterically, comparing Tadase and Ikuto.

Firstly, Tadase has that sparkling golden hair while Ikuto has the calm and mysterious midnight blue hair,  
Secondly, Tadase has the glimmering ruby red orbs while Ikuto has the 'perverted' deep dark blue eyes.  
Thirdly, Tadase has that relaxing and cheerful aura but Ikuto always has the dark and mysterious aura.

"Please. The last time I checked, today is not April Fool." Amu said with sarcasm dropping.

"Duh. It is not. It's the truth." Tadase beamed cheerfully. "Are you Hinamori Amu, the most popular girl at school by only an hour? I saw you and your car. It's awesome!" he said again.

"See!?" Amu snapped, "he's not like you, Mr. Kittycat! He's cheerful and cute, while you're perverted and stupid!" she continued.

Lulu sighed deeply. This is gonna take a long time.

Tadase sweatdropped as Amu and his onii-san debated about the difference between him and his onii-san.

"Guys... guys... calm down... siblings aren't always the same.." Tadase and Lulu said, trying to seperate the arguing peoples...

"I AM NOT A KITTYCAT YOU FAT STRAWBERRY!"

"F-FAT STRAWBERRY!? YOU... YOU... I AM NOT FAT YOU UGLY PUSSYCAT!"

"Oh, so now I'M A PUSSYCAT!? And YOU ARE FAT!"

"I AM NOT! YOU GIANT MAD PERVERTED LOBSTER!"

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO THE PRINCE!"

"WHAT PRINCE NOW!? Oh, I know.. You're the PRINCE OF THE DUMB FOOLS, RIGHT!?"

"Huh? No.. I'm a real prince.." Ikuto said, now confused.

"What?"

Tadase sighed. "Finally. Yes, Ikuto-niisan is a prince and so am I. No biggie!" Tadase grinned.

Amu stared at him. "How could you be so different than that perverted ugly Tsukiyomi? And one more thing, I don't care if he's a prince or whatever. That sh*t (whoops! Excuse my language!) mocks me, that sh*t (excuse me!) die." Amu said with animated flames appearing behind her.

"H-Haha-ha-ha-ha?" Tadase laughed awkwardly.

"I don't get it. You're so different from other girls! Other girls would die to be in your position!" Ikuto said.

Amu scoffed. "Well, I'm not like most girls."

Ikuto stared at her. "I'm challenging you." He smirked. "If I can make you fall in love with me within 3 weeks, you have to do anything I want." He said casually.

"Oh, believe me, I won't. But I love challenges. And, if _**I **_can make _**you **_fall in love with _**me**_, you have to do anything _**I **_wanted."

Ikuto smirked. "Deal."

_**To Be **_**Continued**

Ok, this is important, please read the _**character infos!**_

_**Character Infos**_

**Hinamori Amu**  
Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Strong, tough, confident, cool, cold, popular, beautiful, smart, sarcastic, rich.  
BFFs: Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto, Mashiro Rima (later) & Tsukiyomi Utau (later)  
Family: Hinamori Michiko (elder sister) her mom and dad are dead.  
Types of boys: "I want boys who loves me for who I am, and is NOT a pervert like that Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Well, maybe someone like Tadase-kun... *daydreams*"  
Love interest: Tsukiyomi Ikuto or Hotori Tadase

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**  
Age: 16 years old  
Personality: Strong, confident (you mean OVER-confident), cool, cold, popular, handsome (according to him, he's very handsome and attractive), smart, rich, perverted, a playboy  
BFFs: Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Family: Tsukiyomi Utau (younger sister) Hotori Tadase (adopted brother) his mom and dad are dead.  
Types of girls: "I want a girl who is tough and smart. Not sluts that only wants me for their pleasure. Someone like... Hinamori Amu."  
Love interest: Hinamori Amu (probably)

**Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto**  
Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Tough, carefree, beautiful, smart, cold, cool, rich, stubborn, sassy, a little awkward.  
BFFs: Hinamori Amu  
Family: Celine deMorcerf Yamamoto (elder sister), Cheryl deMorcerf Yamamoto (younger sister) her mom and dad are dead.  
Types of boys: "Someone like Hotori Tadase. A princely boy who is nice and kind..."  
Love interest: Not known yet.

**Hotori Tadase**  
Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Kind, handsome, princely, cheerful, friendly, rich, carefree, cute.  
BFFs: Tsukiyomi Utau (also her sister)  
Family: Tsukiyomi Ikuto (elder brother), Tsukiyomi Utau (sister)  
Types of girls: "Someone who is beautiful and kind but also cool, well maybe someone like Amu-chan or Lulu-chan."  
Love interest: Hinamori Amu or Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto

**Tsukiyomi Utau**  
Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Blunt, cool, a little cold, beautiful, friendly (inner persona), cute, popular, brave.  
BFFs: Hinamori Amu (later), Mashiro Rima  
Family: Tsukiyomi Ikuto (elder brother) Hotori Tadase (adopted brother)  
Types of boys: "A boy who's smart and not slow. I want a boy who's quick and cool!"  
Love interest: Souma Kukai (probably)

**Mashiro Rima**  
Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Cool, cold, beautiful, cute, funny, friendly, sarcastic, a little evil.  
BFFs: Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Utau  
Family: Mashiro Chiyo (younger sister) – Her parents are divorced.  
Types of boys: "I like boys who is cool and carefree, but also a little evil. I don't like those princely goody goddy kiddo like that Tadase guy."  
Love interest: Unknown yet.

**Yuiki Yaya  
**Age: 14 years old  
Personality: Cute, baby-like, sassy, funny, friendly, kind, bubbly, cheerful.  
BFFs: Fujisaki Nadeshiko  
Family: Mr. And Mrs. Yuiki  
Types of boys: "A boy who is cute and likes candies! Yum!"  
Love interest: Unknown yet.

**Souma Kukai  
**Age: 15 years old  
Personality: Funny, cheerful, friendly, sporty, carefree, smart, cool, popular.  
BFFs: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Family: Mrs. Souma, Souma Kira (younger sister)  
Types of girls: "Tsukiyomi Utau."  
Love interest: Tsukiyomi Utau

**Fujisaki Nagihiko  
**Age: 16 years old  
Personality: Funny, cheerful, friendly, a little strict, smart, cool, sporty, popular.  
BFFs: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai  
Family: Fujisaki Nadeshiko (twin sister)  
Types of girls: "Someone like Mashiro Rima *smiley face*"  
Love interest: Mashiro Rima

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko  
**Age: 16 years old  
Personality: Funny, friendly, cheerful, cute, smart, cool, a little strict, popular, beautiful.  
BFFs: Yuiki Yaya  
Family: Fujisaki Nagihiko (twin brother)  
Types of boys: "Umm... I don't know... I don't know! I really don't know!"  
Love interest: Unknown yet.

_Don't worry if many of em still haven't appear yet, they will sooner or later.  
So, stay tuned and keep reading! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, follow my story, follow me, favorite my story and favorite me! _

_And thanks to ChocolatePanda91 for emailing! I get it that you didn't have a Fanfiction account, it's ok! Thanks for reading! Sent my regards to your sister and brother ^^_

_And also Cherry thanks for emailing! I sure do get a lot of emails.. O_o  
I'll wait until you have a Fanfiction account. Thanks for the review! Tell you BF Barbara that I said 'hi' ^o^_

_I might upload a new chappie today, but I don't know either o_O_

_Anyway, see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**HELL OF A HIGH SCHOOL**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

_**Aloha folks ^^  
Enjoy chapter three!**_

_**I don't own anything. Happy now?  
Geez.**_

_**Anyway, on to the story! *pink hearts appearing***_

**OOO**

_**Chapter Three  
**_**My Number One Enemy!  
part ONE**

Amu sighed heavily as she plopped herself to the comfy white sofas.

"Amu-chaaaannnn!" a sweet voice called.

"Michiko-neesan?!" Amu widened her eyes at the sight of the girl in front of her. The girl had blonde hair that went past her chest a little (you can say that 'stomache length'), golden orbs like her, milky white skin like her, and she wore a tee with the writing: 'Get Lost' and black punky short skirt and black ankle boots.

"Anyeonghaseyo~" she beamed in glee.

"You returned to Japan after three freaking years being at South Korea!" Amu beamed too and bear hugged her older sister.

"Yeah... ok.. ay... you're... suffociating.. me...!" Hinamori Michiko, Amu's elder sister, gasped.

Amu giggled. "Sorry, oneesan. I just really missed you. So how's your work at South Korea? You became an actress there?"

"Yep! Actually the newest movie I'm going to play is shoot at here. At Japan!" Michiko said and plopped herself to the sofa too.

"Sweet!"

"Oh, and I brought a friend." Michiko said and gestured to a blonde girl with clear blue orbs and cute pink tee and white shorts to come.

"This is Celine deMorcerf Yamamoto, and.." Michiko turned to the girl who was behind her. A cute girl with long dirty blonde hair, cute big blue eyes that is wearing a simple white blouse and jeans, "This is her younger sister, Cheryl deMorcerf Yamamoto. They are also the actresses of the movie I'm going to play." Michiko finished with a grin.

Amu and Celine gasped.

"You're... Lulu's elder sister! And you're Lulu's smaller sister!" Amu gasped.

"And you're that famous celebrity at Paris!" Celine beamed.

"And also the most fashionable designer in all of France!" Cheryl giggled.

"Awww thanks. Oneesan, I already know them. In fact, their smaller sister.. and older sister... Lulu deMorcerf Yamamoto, is my best friend at Sapphire High!" Amu beamed.

"Wow, really? Cool! So well, show me to my room!" Michiko said flashing her a grin.

"Oh yeah! We got to go to oniisan's house now!" Cheryl gasped. "See you later!"

Celine followed while waving her hands.

Michiko smirked at her sister.

"What?"

Michiko continued to smirk.

"WHAT?"

"Do you.. have a crush?" Michiko asked smirking to her sister.

"HELL NO. No boy can catch up with me. They're all idiots." Amu stated simply while grabbing herself a M&M, offering one to her sister.

"But I heard, two of your classmates are a prince!"

"Yeah. From a small but strong country, the Schhuagroa Land." Amu said and yawned.

'BEEP!'

"Oh wait, my phone beeped."

Amu checked her phone and it turns out that someone mentioned her on Twitter.

**(TWITTER MODE :D)**

**Lulu deMorcerf **_** LudeMorcf**_**  
**** AngelX**** Why don't you tell me that Celine and Cheryl is here? :(**

Amu laughed. It was just Lulu.

**Angelique Xhenemont **_** AngelX**_**  
**** LudeMorcf**** I don't want to :P Gotta go, catch with you later? :D**

_**That reminds me.. I need to change my display name for Twitter... **_Amu thought, and changed it into 'Hinamori Amu'.

Then she shut her phone and showed Michiko her room. The room was simple – well, not that simple though – yet gorgeous. It was painted white with silver swirls for decoration and the floors are wood. There are many huge windows inside. The bed have a silky canopy. There was a bathroom inside and a big plasma TV was planted in front of the bed. The room also have a walk-in closet and a desk, dressing table and two small nighstand in the left and right of the bed.

"Welcome to your room." Amu said with a little sarcasm, and her sister stiffled a laugh.

"Arigato. Now bye-bye!" Michiko grinned widely and slammed the white oak door in front of her younger sister's face.

"Okay, that was rude.. Well I'm gonna listen to some music now.." Amu said to herself and went to her own room. The room have a black wallpaper with white swirls and marble floors. There was an oval bed on the middle of the room that was 'surrounded' (sorry, don't know how to say it) by see-through curtains, and white comfy sandals were seen on the right side of the bed. There was a big plasma TV in front of the TV, and the room has its own bathroom, walk-in closet, and a cupboard filled with delicious sweets inside. It also have dressing table, desk, and a wardrobe filled with Amu's jewelleries, AND some comfy silver plush pillows for dogs...

"Hunter, Gold, where are you guys?" Amu called, and in an instant two dogs appeared, running to Amu. One was a black and white Siberian Husky with unusually deep blue eyes and that proud confident smirk and the other was a Lassie with cute comforting brown eyes. Its fur color was actually light brown but it was goldish. "There you are!" Amu laughed as she was tackled to the ground by the Lassie while the other dog was standing and licking her face.

"Can't believe the cool and tomboyish girl I knew was like this." A voice came from the door, followed by Michiko's gasp.

"You! I told you not to come here! Who are you anyway!?" Amu heard Michiko yell, as she rose with her two dogs barking at...

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"Ohayo, Amu-_**koi**_. I see you have two very... energetic dogs." Ikuto said, ignoring the yells she received from the angry Michiko.

"Why are you here, filthy horse?" Amu asked in a low tone, as if shooing him.

"Why? Well, it's nice to visit a friend, right?" Ikuto replied, slightly smirking.

Amu stared at him in disgust. "We are not friends, we will never be friends. Now go out, before I shove your ugly ass out of my house." Amu threatened icily and went closer to Ikuto, and Ikuto step back.

"Feisty! Just as I have imagined!" Ikuto, not a bit frightened, continued to smirk.

"Do you want me to kill the hell out of you so, so, badly?" Amu asked in a deadly and menacing tone, still stepping closer to Ikuto with a creepy grin.

Michiko stared at the two, and simply tied her slightly wavy blonde hair into a side ponytail. "I'll be in my room if you need me!" she shouted, grabbed her earphones and left with the two dogs still eyeing Ikuto and Amu.

Meanwhile, Ikuto tensed up when Amu grabbed something from her jeans pocket,

"What the f-ck!? A pocket knife?!"

"I always bring this baby with me, in case _**something unwanted**_ happened. In case_** something like this**_ happened." It was Amu's turn to smirk now, grabbing the knife nearer to Ikuto.

Ikuto shivered. "Fine, fine, I'll go! Just spare me, geez!" Ikuto said raising his hands in defeat.

"Good, then out. Now." Amu said and clicked her tongue, "You're more cowardly than I imagine. Just go out." She said.

Ikuto made his way out. "But remember darling, there's always a chance! And when I have the chance, I'll surely make you fall for me. Get ready to be crazed by my persona!" he shouted.

Amu put the knife in her pocket and shouted back, "As if!"

**Tobe**_**continued~**_

Ohayo everyone!.. So I'm going to this mountain for 3 days, and.. I can't bring my laptop there. It sucks, really.  
So when I'm back I'll be updating The Princess Undercover Chapter 9 and Hell of a High School Chapter Three.. Part 2.

See ya on Wednesday!

SilverNorthStar aka Luna :)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**HELL OF A HIGH SCHOOL**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

Ohayou everyone^^  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like, a year, but that's because my Wi-Fi is really troublesome.  
Christmas is coming! Decorations for Christmas is seen everywhere!  
It's _the season _of the year! My favorite season!  
Back to the main topic, enjoy and don't forget to R&R

**Chapter Three Part 2  
The Beginning of December**

Amu woke up to see snow. She widened her eyes.

"IT'S SNOWING!" she shouted hysterically and run everywhere, her long bubblegum hair flying everywhere.

She stopped. "It's the first of December! Oh my God! Oh my God! And.. soon, I'm going to have my Winter break! Ohhhyeaaaaahhhh!"

Amu quickly changed into a white trench coat, black skinny jeans, and black scarf. She put on her hot pink boots on and walked outside, savouring every moment. The snow fell gently to her hair, face, and clothes. "Nice.."

"Enjoying the snow, Amu?" a husky voice came.

Amu snapped her head to see the least person she was expecting: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, Tsukiyomi?" Amu hissed and narrowed her eyes.

"Feisty! Well, are you going to let me in?" Ikuto, who was leaning on Amu's mansion's tall black gates, smirked at her.

Amu snorted. "No. Not even if you paid me."

"Then I'll have to find a way to get in!" Ikuto said while climbing the gate.

Amu was agape.

And with one last jump, Ikuto is standing in front of her.

"You might want to close your mouth, flies are going to come in." Ikuto smirked.

"Are you sure you're not a cat?"

. . .Silence. . .

"GET OUT. NOW!"

**School**

"Ohayou, Lulu!" Amu greeted her best friend as she slammed her car doors shut.

"Ohayou, Amu." Lulu smiled. "This is Tsukiyomi Utau, Tadase-kun's sister." She beamed, gesturing at the girl next to her. She had blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails and she wore a white tee, black jacket and black jeans. A purple scarf was tied around her neck.

"Tadase-**kun**, hm Lulu?" Amu teased her best friend while smirking at the blushing Lulu.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan. Lulu has told me so much about you. I heard that my annoying peverted brother Ikuto always bugs you and you will always threaten him." Utau grinned.

"Uh.. yeah. But that's because he's ticking me off! And..."

"Yeah, I know. I always want to tear that smirk off his face too sometimes, and by sometimes I mean ALL THE TIME." Utau laughed. "I hate him as much as you do, so don't worry!"

Amu stared at her. "Okay." Then she smiled.

"OHAYOU, AMU!" Ikuto yelled.

"Sometimes, I mean ALL THE TIME, I need something only you can provide." Amu glared at Ikuto.

"What is that?"

"Your freaking absence." She glared harder and punched him hard on his shoulder.

"OUCH!"

"Ja ne, loser. Lulu, Utau, I'll be going first. By the way, it's nice to meet you, Utau!" Amu said and went elsewhere.

"Wait Amu!" Ikuto ran after her.

"My brother is so determined to get Amu fall head over heels over him, huh?" Utau said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that normal?" Lulu asked.

"No. My brother until now NEVER chases girls. The girls chases **him.**" Utau said. "Is it possible that my brother is falling in love?"

"Hmm, at the moment, it may be impossible, but as the time goes on..." Lulu grinned,

"Who knows?" Lulu and Utau choroused, grinning at each other.

**To Be Continued**

Okay, I know it's super duper short. But I promise that I will update today or tomorrow.

Reviews/critics/favourites/follows ARE LOVED!~

Until next time!

~SilverNorthStarakaLuna~


	5. Chapter 4

Good morning everyone, how is your sleep?  
If you haven't sleep, then I'm not the blame,  
You may think I'm insane, but I'm aware,  
Now shut your mouth up and scroll the page!  
I don't own Shugo Chara,  
but even the dumbest kid will know,  
this story is pure fictional,  
so please don't sue!

**Chapter Four  
A Poetry Fight!**

"Ohayou class!" the poem teacher who was Nikaidou, greeted everyone.

"Ohayou sensei." Everyone greeted back.

"So, today you're going to make a poem for someone in this class, up to you! We'll read it one by one after 15 minutes!" he said again.

Everyone including Amu and Ikuto began to scribble on their own notebooks. Amu smirked, knowing that her poem will really annoy someone.

**15 Minutes Later . . .**

"Okay fifteen minutes has passed! Let's see... hmm... Himamori-san, you read first!" Nikaidou said.

Amu rose from her seat and calmly walked to the front.

"Tsuikyomi Ikuto, my poem is for you." Amu said in a monotone voice while smirking at him.

Ikuto stared at her with interest while everyone gasped.

Amu took a deep breath and started reading her poem.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, faces like yours belong in the zoo." Everyone started snickering by now.

"Don't be mad, I'll be there too. Not in the cage, but laughing at you." She ended her poem, very very VERY satisfied, glancing victoriously at Ikuto's totally 100 percent angry face.

He stood up, and glared at Amu. "Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me beautiful, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone started laughing.

Amu glared back at Ikuto. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you."she said nonchalantly and Ikuto smirked in triumph.

Amu continued, "But the roses are wilting, and the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty and so is your head."

Everyone laughed louder, and Nikaidou laughed together.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the poem, it's so kind of you, you're beautiful, and sexy too." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Mr. Playboy, listen to me, how many girls have you told that too, other than me?" At this point, every single person in the room except for Amu and Ikuto laughed hysterically.

Ikuto growled. "Roses are red while violets are blue, I'm sick of your joke and this don't even rhyme."

Amu laughed and continued mocking Ikuto. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I thought Voldemort was ugly, but then I saw you!"

And that's it. The class erupted in laughter and Ikuto was so pissed off. Everyone laughed rolling on the floors including Amu.

"I'm so gonna get you."

**That's the chapter,  
so short and boring,  
Sorry I thought it was funny,  
what do you think?**

**You can hit the 'review' button,  
or the follow or favourite one!  
but like the other authors in this fanfiction dimension,  
I appreciate reviews the most!**

**R&R please everyone! I promise the next chapter will be way longer!**


	6. Chapter 5

Oh my God.. I've been really busy these past days so I kinda forget everything about my stories! Homework's really been piling up so.. anyway this is chapter five! Uh.. thanks for the reviews :)

I don't own anything okay. I feel stupid always typing disclaimers.

* * *

**Chapter Five Part One  
Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nadeshiko**

* * *

Amu yawned – again. That was the fourth time she yawned. Nikaidou is teaching Mathematics and it bore Amu to death. Lulu who was next to Amu sent a paper plane that hit her forehead.

"OUCH!" Amu whispered and sent a death glare at the direction of her best friend while Lulu was grinning apologetically.

Amu opened the paper plane.

"_That's the fourth yawn, Amu! Do you get enough sleep last night? – Lulu"_

Just when she's about to reply, another paper plane hit her. She glared at Lulu but Lulu was looking at the whiteboard. Amu was confused and opened the second paper plane.

"_Hello. My name is Mashiro Rima, and I'm just behind you. You look cute when you're yawning. Do you want to be friends? I'll also introduce you to my friends."_

Amu turned her head behind and saw a petite girl with blonde hair. She looked so cute but she had no expression whatsoever on her face. She is also shorter than Amu and she wore pink top, black pants and black blazer. She smiled at Amu and Amu returned the smile and nodded.

Then another paper plane hit Amu. Amu was at my boiling state now. Amu opened the third paper plane and there written in a beautiful cursive handwriting, _"Hey there, I noticed that Rima-chan sent you a paper plane! Sorry, I just had to send one too! Anyway my name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you :) I sit next to Rima anyways. I have dark purple hair, you can't miss it."_

Amu sighed, glanced at Nikaidou who was busy babbling and turned behind and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Nadeshiko have purple hair that is tied with a red ribbon and light brown eyes (uh am I right?). Her hair is so shiny!

Amu jawdropped and quickly turned forward.

She quickly write a reply to Lulu and crumpled it and then tossed it to the startled Lulu.

"MISS HIMAMORI!"

"Uh.. It's HiNamori?"

* * *

"At least I'm lucky to not get any detention." Amu sighed when she walked with Lulu to the cafetaria. Lulu laughed.

"Well Amu, you go on first. I need to go to the toilet." Lulu said once she spot a toilet.

"Sure, sure." Amu said and then she nearly yell when she felt a sudden tug on her skirt.

"Hi, Amu-chan." A small voice greeted her and Amu saw Rima.

"Oh, hi, Mashiro-"

"Call me Rima."

"Oh hi, Rima." Amu smiled and Rima smiled back.

"Want to go to the canteen together?"

"HeeeeEEEEeeeeeyy wait for me!" Amu and Rima turned around and saw Nadeshiko running to them.

"Hi, Nade-chan. Where's Nagi-kun?" asked Rima almost instantly.

"Still at class with Kukai. Hey, Amu-chan. I'm Nadeshiko, call me Nade for short." She smiled.

"Sure.. Nade." I smiled back. These two people have that relaxing aura. I like that. "Let's go to the canteen then." I said with my cool tone and dashed past them, Rima following behind me, with Nadeshiko behind her.

* * *

"AMUUUUU!" That blasted my eardrums.

"What the hell do you want now, neko baka!?" I snapped at the boy who is SHOUTING at me, no other than the annoying Ikuto.

He pouted. He looked uglier now. "Aawwww you're no fun, Amu." He whined and whined.

I simply roll my eyes and walked to my car. "See ya like never, idiot." I mocked as I shut the car doors and sped past him. Oh God that felt so darn good.

* * *

I was scrolling through twitter reading some gags and trolls when..

"YOU~ YOU HAVE~ HAVE A NEW~ NEW PHONE CALL~!" My ringtone scared the living hell outm of me. I really need to change that freaky ringtone, like really. I answered the call with a "Hello?"

"_Heeey, Amu-koi."_

I hanged up.

Aaaaand that baka called me again. Instead of a 'hello', I snapped at him instantly. "What do you want! And where do you get my number!?"

"_Oh, I have my sources." _He said in a sing-song voice, _"Why aren't you happy anyways? I mean, the hottest guy in the whole school- wait let me correct that, in the whole __**universe, **__is calling you."_

I rolled my eyes at his narcissism. "Puh-lease. You aren't even one percent hot."

"_Come on, I know you love me!"_

"News flash, I don't. Now if you don't mind, I'll be doing better stuff than arguing with you so ja ne." Without waiting for a reply I hanged up. Boy that jerk is so.. so... soooo... annoying! I wish I can just talk to onee-chan and talk behind his back!

Wait, speaking of onee-chan, where is her?

* * *

**Yay... so I know it's short, but I promise you the next chapter will be so darn good you will give me reviews. WAIT! PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE TOO! :O**

**Shugo Chara characters: You idiot.**

**Oh zip your mouths! Please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

OMG seriously I haven't updated in like a year! So sorry! I'm on a trip to this tropical island, I believe it was called Bali? Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Don't own Shugo Chara.

Sorry for grammatical errors! I typed this like, really quickly, because my mom is nagging me about 'you-are-not-going-to-bed-past-10-o'clock' or something like that. Duh, and I thought having my own bedroom gave me some privacy...

**Chapter Five Part Two  
Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko**

Amu greeted her friends with a BIG, BIG yawn. Lulu, Utau, Tadase and bakaneko Ikuto stood in front of her, with a pokerface, as they saw Amu yawn – again.

"Amu! Are you that tired?" Lulu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Amu yawned once more and replied, "Oh, sorry Lulu. I've been online a lot, playing MMORPGs."

"MMORP-What?" everyone choroused and stared at each other in horror while Amu blinked.

"MMORPG, stands for Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game." Amu said and yawned again. "It is so addicting."

"Amuuuuu!" a small voice came and Rima clutched to Amu's skirt tightly.

Everyone swweatdropped.

Amu smiled. "Everyone, meet Mashiro Rima, my new friend."

Like a cue, 'Nadeshiko' came in sight. "Rima! Will you stop running like a baby!?"

"And that is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Rima's friend aka my new friend. Hey Nadeshiko, I did not know that you let your hair down."

'Nadeshiko' laughed. "I'm not Nadeshiko. You have mistaken me for my twin. I'm Nagihiko, Nade's male version. Nice to meet you! ^^" Nagihiko beamed.

"Oh, well.. That is Nadeshiko's twin, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rima, Nagihiko-kun, this is my friends. Lulu, Utau, Tadase, and baka Ikuto." Amu smiled innocently when Ikuto glared at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Nagihiko said.

"He-Hello." Rima said and stared at them, giving them the creeps.

* * *

The gym class was horrible to Amu. She's actually not bad at playing soccer, but it's a Girls VS. Boys and the girls are having a hard time catching up with the boys.

And not to mention, the annoying Souma Kukai. He is the boys' soccer captain and man, he sure got some skills.

That time, Amu got the ball and was about to kick it to the goal but a boy 'accidentally' kicked her feet, making her fall and groan in pain.

"Are you okay!?" Amu heard a boy's voice.

"Souma Kukai?"

"I'm really sorry!"

"But you're not the one who kicked me ON PURPOSE. Oww.. I think I sprained my ankle.." Amu held her sore ankle.

The PE teacher stood behind Kukai.

"I think you should bring her to the medical room." The teacher suggested and Kukai agreed instantly.

"Wait, I'm just gonna get up and- DEAR GOD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kukai swept her and carried her bridal-style, which made Amu blush.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ANNOYING BRAT! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

Kukai flashed her a grin. "It's fine. You sprained your ankle after all. Sorry once again."

"But you-"

Kukai cut her sentences. "I'm apologizing on his behalf."

Amu glared at him. "This is embarassing. And plus, I don't want to get killed by one of your fangirls."

"I'll be your bodyguard." Kukai replied stubbornly.

Amu sighed. What a troublesome guy.

* * *

At the medical room...

* * *

"So.. are you feeling better?"

Amu huffed. "Yeah, thanks."

The door burst open and Lulu came in, along with Tadase, Utau, Ikuto and Rima.

"I saw the whole scene." Ikuto was the first to speak, and glared at Kukai who returned it with a smile.

"Are you okay, Amu? I will surely kill that boy who kicked you!" Rima said, suddenly surrounded by a killing aura.

"Yeah!" Utau agreed.

"Does it still hurt?" Lulu and Tadase asked together, which made both of them blush.

"Yes, I'm okay, and no, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks for your concern." Amu smiled. "Are you worried about me, Ikuto?" she smirked at Ikuto who turned away.

"Of course I am. I am worried to leave you with my peverted friend." Ikuto answered and pointed at Kukai who gave him an incredulous stare.

"Oh, I thought you are the peverted one." Amu mocked, and Ikuto glared at her.

'BEEP'

"Wait, I got a new message." Amu opened her phone, and her facial expressions changed.

"Amu, what is it?"

"I have to go back to Paris. There are... a new job for me. My onee-chan already went there, and is currently waiting for me. I have to go back there next week.." she said with weak smile.

"WHAAAAATTT!?"

**Phew, finally I got out of my severe writer's block.. Oh no! Amu is going back to Paris! Will she really go back or stay and lose her career?**

**R&R please! ^^**


	8. A Reason For You to Stay

**Yay! Update! School has started and it's KILLING ME SOFTLY!  
Phew.. you guys who reviewed.. thanks! But I don't get it, why do you all want Amu to go back to Paris so badly? I'm confused between letting Amu stay or leave to Paris – with all her friends coming with her. (T_T)**

Recap

_'BEEP'_

_"Wait, I got a new message." Amu opened her phone, and her facial expressions changed._

_"Amu, what is it?"_

_"I have to go back to Paris. There are... a new job for me. My onee-chan already went there, and is currently waiting for me. I have to go back there next week.." she said with weak smile._

_"WHAAAAATTT!?"_

End Recap

"Onee-chan? D-Do I really have to go back to Paris?" Amu asked to her onee-chan through phone.

"_I don't get it Amu, you're so anxious to get back to work since your arrival at Japan. What's wrong? Did.. did you fall in love!?"_

Amu tried to hold back from yelling to her sister. "No, it's not that, onee-chan. I-I don't want to part with my friends... okay, even with that annoying bakaneko Ikuto." Amu said.

She heard Michiko sigh on the other line. _"Amu, tell me the truth. It's not like you. Your whole demeanor changed. You used to be ignorant, cold, and.. and you did not know love. But now, you.. you just.. change. You became less ignorant and cold, and I think your heart grew fonder for Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

As much as Amu tried to deny, she cannot. She also realised that she grew to like Ikuto, even only a bit. Those bits will – sooner or later – grew to be mountains. Then seas, then oceans, then – who knows? She can love him so much she will do anything for him. "J-just- just don't, onee-chan. I'm not in the mood of these 'love' you speak. I love my friends and they love me. I can not part with them."

Michiko sighed again. _"So I am right after all. You fell for him. You fell in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How could I not know? I know it, Amu! I just know it! Your friends are not the sole reason you refuse to go back to Paris."_

"FINE!" Amu snapped, "IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT, OKAY!? I LOVE HIM! I LOVE ALL OF HIS ANNOYING NATURE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? I LOVE HIM ONEE-CHAN... WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" Amu screamed in exhaustion. Michiko is right. Her heart has become more fragile and she learned how to love.

"_It's okay, Amu. But how much? How much do you love him? Do you love him enough to stay and lose your job? Your dream job you gained after all the tears you shed? If it is, then I cannot be happier to let you stay. But if it isn't, you will just be selfish to everyone – including to Ikuto and yourself." _Michiko ended the call as Amu slumped to the ground. She stared at her own poster.

"_**HOT TOPIC: **__**Angélique Quitterie Xhenemont: THE RISING STAR OF FRANCE! Played in many different kinds of movies and have good looks and good voice! What more can you ask?" **_was written in big bold letters.

Amu slumped. Tears flowing down her face.

'_Maybe a good walk with help me clear my mind..'_

So she changed into a comfortable white tee, light blue jeans and a matching fur jacket and slipped on her white sneakers.

Without forgetting to bring her hot pink earphones, she went outside her mansion and walked throughout the town, as light snow continue to fall.

It was three days before January. She saw many couples walk by, and can't help feeling slightly jealous of them, snuggling closer to eachother, and whispering love words at eachother's ear.

She tightened her jacket and sped to an empty garden.

It was once so full but now it's not because it's already old and broken. But it's the favourite place Amu always went to when she felt sad, angry or depressed.

She tried to reminiscence her memories with Ikuto. Fighting, fighting, and more fighting. She couldn't help but to smile. Opposites do attract. But. But as hard as she tried to, she knew that she did not love him enough to lose everything for him. Because he did not love her back, well that is what she thinks.

**Tsukiyomi Mansion**

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! WILL YOU JUST SIT DOWN!?" Utau who was currently reading a magazine snapped at her brother who was pacing back and forth.

"Please, Utau." For the first time, Ikuto looked... sad.

"OMG who are you and where did you kidnap my brother!?" Utau asked once she saw his sad eyes.

"Are you sad, onii-chan!?" Tadase jumped from his seat and looked at Ikuto.

"Don't act like you didn't know! You two knew about my feelings towards Amu!" Ikuto yelled, frustrated.

"Oh, so you're sad because Amu-chan is going back to Paris, hm? Well, then, if you truly love her, don't just sulk here. Give her a reason on why she should stay.

* * *

_Give her a reason why she should stay. _Those words lingered at Ikuto's mind as he walked aimlessly trying to locate Amu.

Finally he found her. Maybe luck was at his side when he spotted Amu sitting in a bench at a forgotten garden.

"Amu.." Ikuto ran to her.

"I-IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Amu yelled at him, prying her earphones off.

"Amupleasedontleaveibegofyou!"

"What?" Amu asked, confused.

"Amu, please don't leave! I beg of you, please don't leave!"

Amu scrunched her nose. "What? Why?" altough on the inside, Chibi-Amu was dancing happily.

Ikuto held her hands so tightly as if she would dissapear if he let go. "I-I love you, ok! And no, I don't love-you-because-i-want-to-take-advantage-of-you, I love you because.. because I love you!"

Amu's world spun around her. Suddenly, she felt like everything was crystal clear. That the only ones that are in here right now is only her and Ikuto.

"I don't know why, but ever since that fought at your house, I started to grow feelings for you. You're very special in your own way, and that made my heart flutter – wait, why am I talking like a desperate gay boy in love – never mind that! I love you Amu, but now, do you love me?" Ikuto asked with sad eyes, but there is still a glint of hope.

Amu was still speechless. "I won't go back to France, you know." Amu turned her head away, her eyes held unexplainable feelings. "Not after you told me that you loved me... too.." she blushed.

"But-but.. but your work.."

"I did not have to go to Paris to be a celebrity, now have I? I can stay in Japan and be Japan's number one superstar singer." Amu said cockily.

Ikuto exhaled. "Thank God.. I thought that you will really go back.."

He hugged Amu.

Well, they're still not yet officials now and they haven't kissed, but it's a good start, isn't it?

**Woooooowwww... exhausted. I felt that my fingers typed on its own! I hope you like it. And for those who want Amu to go to Paris, stay tuned because she is going to go there with all of her friends on the next chapter!**

**Please R&R, everyone! Follows and favourites are appreciated!**


End file.
